


去海边 Go to Beach

by stipethom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: 我眼睁睁看着那辆来自地狱的卡车撞向阿真所在的出租车，一切发生得那么快。
Kudos: 1





	去海边 Go to Beach

距离那场车祸已经过去了三年。

我和阿真相识于2016年的夏天。在我们遛狗的必经之路上，我的狗和她养的名叫宝的金毛在灌木丛中发展了一段秘密恋情，由此引出我和阿真宿命般的相遇。我们开始约会。我和阿真在海蓝色的床边摆满了玩具，有一只海豚公仔是我亲手做的，它有一双惺忪的黑眼睛，阿真很喜欢抱着它打盹儿。我和阿真、两只大狗、宝诞下的两只小狗，我们坐落在枕头和玩偶搭建的城堡中，围绕城堡的是绘有碧海蓝天图案的绒垫。我们童话般的生活一直延续到2019年。

我永远不会忘记阿真走进出那辆租车的那一天。那一天天气晴朗，天气预报小姐称昨日午后市郊的瀑布出现了五道彩虹，市民今日上午纷纷驱车涌向彩虹逗留的湖畔，意图捕捉到彩虹第一个露头的瞬间。遗憾的是，临近中午的一场大雨浇灭了他们的热情，但是马路已经被私家车堵得水泄不通，导致了五十年难遇的大塞车，当日共有七起车祸发生，其中一起是出租车被失控的水泥卡车撞向施工中的工地，震得三根钢筋倒插下来，狠狠贯穿出租车的车顶，出租车内司机与乘客当场丧生，一名建筑工人和卡车司机在送医的路上不治身亡。对于当日车祸的所有报道我都熟记在心，到了可以字字背诵的程度。但是，我对于画面的记忆比任何文字都要鲜明和惨烈。我寄希望于用客观的报道文字来洗去我胸中的深痛，然而事与愿违，我的记忆变本加厉，有时候我甚至觉得阿真附身在了我的身上，这样我就不会遗忘她的死亡。没有任何语言可以形容我的绝望与恐惧，那是我最深、最不可告人的梦魇。

我与阿真吻别后，她提了提从肩头滑落的皮包，步履轻快地走向停在路边的出租车。马路对面是施工中的工地，从高高的临时围墙外能看见涌动的黄色安全帽在辛勤地劳碌着。阿真那天穿着一条夏天常见的热裤，一双凉鞋。我想邀请阿真去海边，在她生日那天教她游泳，我们可以捡海贝带回阿真的出租屋。然而，阿真永远没法学会游泳了。我眼睁睁看着那辆来自地狱的卡车撞向阿真所在的出租车，一切发生得那么快，阿真紧贴玻璃窗的面孔因恐惧而扭曲，紧接着，马路那边传来一声震耳欲聋的巨响，我浑身如坠冰窖，那辆被钢筋贯穿的小轿车瞬间陷入熊熊的火海之中。在被死神掠走的最后一秒钟，阿真的嘴张大成不可思议的“O”型，发出宛如尖指甲刮蹭黑板的尖叫，那声音伸出长长的密密的节肢闪电般刺进了我的耳蜗，在我的大脑里扎根。在场没有一个人听见阿真的尖叫，只有我听得清清楚楚——这是阿真生命最后的遗言。

自那以后，我一直被严重的耳鸣困扰。刚开始我根本没法完整地睡上一个小时。我的睡眠越来越浅，一点点风吹草动都会令我惊醒。我不仅能够听到远至几百米以外的人声，还能听到近至一滴水渗入手掌的嘶嘶轻响。有时候，我甚至感到自己能够听到几分钟后发生的对话，或者根本不存在的东西。

我在阿真出车祸后曾经试图清扫她的出租屋，结果越整理垃圾越多，最终作罢。我犹记得阿真的置物架上摆满从世界各地搜集的海贝，她告诉我那都是她的朋友寄来的。这么多年来，阿真从来没有下过海，只能委托好心的朋友从海边捎回一两盏纹路独特的海螺。阿真对它们呵护备至，可是随着时间的流逝，架上的纪念品依次露出裂纹，她不得不定期更换展品，将衰老的候选人安置进邮递纸箱中。阿真葬礼那天我远赴首都参加一个重要的考试，等我匆忙赶回，她的旧屋已经更换了住户，我持有的复制钥匙在新的门锁便无能为力了。我仅存的和阿真有关的纪念品只剩下手机里上万张照片和短信往来了。

然而，这扇门越是打不开，我越是感到不安。我常常想，阿真那时候的尖叫，为何只有我能听见呢？在生命的最后一刹那，阿真到底想告诉我什么呢？可惜，我再也无法进入那间旧屋，我的钥匙无法打开那盏新锁，这扇门横亘在我和阿真的秘密之间，像一个刺痛的耳光。

昨晚，我又从噩梦中惊醒。我的脖子上全是冷汗，嗓子里有一股令人作呕的味道。狗尚在床边酣睡，房间里维持着我入睡前的样子。我披上睡袍，拧开自来水管，用冷水冲洗滚烫的额头。一种古怪的压抑感笼罩着我，仿佛有人从暗处窥视着我，我很难形容那是什么感觉，让人坐立难安，很不好受。

我环顾四周。阿真生前最爱的那只海豚公仔，眼睛好像稍微睁大了一点，正面无表情地瞪着我。我苦笑起来。原来我已经神经质到了这步田地，一只没有生命的公仔都会让我疑神疑鬼。头顶传来“咚”的一声，我几乎跳起来。墙上的老挂钟忽然报起了时，报完三下，便不再走动。房间里安静得像棺材，我甚至听不见自己的呼吸，听不见自己的心跳……

一阵巨大的恐慌使我动弹不得。大概过去两、三秒之后，我才开始呼吸，整个人跌坐在沙发上。房间里一切如常：狗在睡觉，床单和我离开时一样凌乱，海豚玩偶睁着那双似乎更大了一点的眼睛高深莫测地凝视着我。我知道它不过是个塞满棉花的公仔罢了，棉花还是我亲手塞进去的，外面的棉纶套子被我熨得松软干燥，哪怕它有一双可笑的眼睛也不能说明什么。我平复了呼吸，从沙发起身，赤脚走向床铺。我的脚趾碰到一个冰凉的硬物，陌生的触感使我停了下来。

那是一枚漂亮的海螺，螺壳上有一圈圈赭石色的螺纹，美中不足的是螺壳底部有一条肉眼可见的裂缝。宝还在窝里酣睡，我看着她微微颤动的胸脯，想起宝很喜欢咬着阿真放在纸箱子里的海螺。鬼使神差地，我在宝的窝边跪下，拾起海螺，将海螺放在耳边。

我听见了一个熟悉的声音，一开始宛如婴儿的啼鸣，紧接着便越来越大。

“好——痛——啊————”那个声音凄厉地哭喊，“好——痛——啊——————”


End file.
